Figurines
Collectables from the series Ojamajo Doremi. A figurine comes in all shapes and sizes and can found in many locations and ranges and prices, depending on the rarity of the figurine. Ojamajo Doremi Sharp/# Royal patraine - '''During sharp, royal patraine figurines had been made. They each come with a wreath poron and a small, single colored yousei. Hana-chan, as she is a baby does not however. Instead she comes with Majorika. Sharp figures .png Motto '''Motto - '''Like the sharp themed figures they each come with a single color fairy, but this time they seem to be much lighter in colors. They also come with wands. Hanachan.png c03cf25faa66e4762ad810852a503a6f.png '''Gashapon patisserie and witch - '''Released in 2005, these cute figurines come on small, basic pink stands. There is one of each ojamajo and these are infamous for being the figures most people try to counterfeit. 28728cb8.jpg AiHazu.png MomoDoOn.png 7310016.JPG Dokkan!! '''Ojamajo '-' A small figure that comes on a white stand. While all the ojamajos have a fairy next to them, Hana-chan is next to Majorika. They all come in separate boxes. 04012etc.jpg top72g1.jpg Ojamajo scenes - 'PVC made, these cute scenery figurines can usually be found in seperates or a box of ten pieces. They consist of: Momoko watching Doremi near the sunset, Onpu singing as Momoko cheers, Aiko walking to school with a flustered Hazuki, Doremi holding Hana-chan, and Hana-chan in her majo ranger outfit. 10040667a (1).jpg MomoSunset.png AikoWalk.png OnpuSing.png '''Gashapon dokkan '- Just like the patisserie gashapons, they all come with a stand. However, when you arrange them properly you can get a heart shaped stand. 61ml7431UwL.jpg 0038doregasya_kan.jpg 61u9IViM-tL.jpg top90c1.jpg top90c2.jpg = Other (Anything that doesn't have a set series stated shall be put here) 'Devil Onpu '- Produced in 2006 by the company "Organic", this sexy Onpu figurine is one of a kind. She was based on the same TCG card and is the only figure to have been granted this unique idea. It is somewhat easy to find on many locations, but can be expected to be anywhere between $40 dollars to $70. She comes on a big plastic stand and has a small piece that holds her onto it. Also note that her name is misspelled on the package as "Ompu". DSC08208.jpg 'Ojamajo Doremi Evolution Toy '- Special figurines of almost everyone in their first, second and third season attire. Released in 2010, these are one of the latest pieces of Ojamajo Doremi merchandise. They come with their porons, wands, and yousei as well as clear stands and multiple hands and faces. Doremi, Aiko, Hazuki, and Onpu were released in that order while Momoko was first found during the Wonder Festival 2010 that took place during summer. Pop was also released one year after Momoko as an Evolution Toy exclusive which also came with mini-figures such as: Hana, Majo Rika, and Fafa. Season 1: AikoFigma.png DoremiFigma.png HazukiFigma.png MomokoFigma.png OnpuFigma.png 2014-11-29 08.38.48.png Season 2: 61WIbYd4ikL._SL1024_.jpg 61E-scVNooL._SL1024_.jpg 61za4jAIxtL._SL1024_.jpg FIG-MOE-8910_02.jpg index (2).jpg index.jpg index (1).jpg FIG-MOE-8910.jpg Season 3: index (3).jpg index (6).jpg 611SKaYx0BL._SL1024_.jpg FIG-MOE-5721_01.jpg FIG-MOE-8901.jpg index (4).jpg l01.jpg index (5).jpg l04.jpg FIG-MOE-5722_03.jpg '''Ojamajo Doremi Furyu - These are Ojamajo Doremi Fine Quality figures that are already in fixed poses. Doremi Furyu was released in July of 2015 while an Onpu Furyu is set to be released in November 2015. Doremi's pose slightly resembles the pose she will do after she transforms. Doremi is holding her right arm out instead of straight up. Onpu's pose has her holding her hat and holding out her right arm. This may imply that the rest of the Ojamajos will be getting Furyu figures made of them. Furyuu.jpg 289072.jpg Ojamajo Doremi S.H. Figuarts - Similar to the Evolution Toys, Ojamajo Doremi S.H. Figuarts are articulated figures for Ojamajo Doremi. In late 2014, S.H. Figuarts had shown a picture with Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu figures all in their Sharp uniform. However, it is unknown when or if these figures will ever be released. Ojamajo S.H. Figuarts Ojamajo Doremi Banpresto - There are Ojamajo Doremi Prize figures that have the Ojamajos in their Dokkan outfits. They are large figures that are set in a basic pose with articulated arms and legs. These figures were created in 2005. yuki_is-img600x401-14362858679etfpf11473.jpg yuki_is-img600x401-1436285867obsakf11473.jpg Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan Ro'''mando - Similar to the Banpresto figures, the Ojamajo Doremi Romando figures were made in 2005 and are based on Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan. These figures are one of the highest quality figures for Ojamajo Doremi. These figures are large and are articulated in the arms, legs, hands, and head. Thes There are also kimono versions of these figures. There is also a special Hazuki that comes with her flute and normal clothes. Img 0.jpg img_0555.jpg '''Kotobukiya Ojamajo Doremi - These figurines are rare, the first figures are actually gashapon prizes. P00169.jpg 10015847a.jpg 10014639a.jpg 10016906a.jpg 28437.jpg 28436.jpg 28434.jpg 28432.jpg 28435.jpg 28429.jpg imgrc0062642596.jpg Category:Items Category:Toys Category:Merchandise Category:Real Life Category:Products